1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting diode (LED) road flare, and more specifically to a multi-purpose, multi-function LED road flare and utility instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical chemical road flares are dangerous, unpredictable, and finite. These flares burn hot and pose fire risks. They degrade over time and may not be functional in a time of need. Once their fuel burns down, they are useless.
Existing electronic road lights and road flares, including those using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in recent years. Typically, these devices are designed merely to replace the chemical road flares of years past. However, in doing so these LED flares do not improve upon the prior art other than to exchange the light source from the fire of a road flare to the light emitted from the LED.
What is needed is an LED road flare which embraces the obvious advantages of the LED and incorporates those advantages into a road flare device which has multiple useful features.
Heretofore there has not been available a multi-purpose LED flare with the advantages and features of the present invention.